Serena's Secret
by WoCoBelle
Summary: Serena has come home from her final year at Vampire Finishing School to let her cousin in on the family secret. On top of the fear that her cousin will reject her and the news, she must also deal with people from the past- including an engaged ex!
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Serena!"

I was surprised to come downstairs the morning of my eighteenth birthday to be greeted by my mother and all of her sisters. It's not like it was just a quick trip for any of them. Teena, my mom's twin sister, lived only a couple of blocks away. But Veronica, the oldest, lived about four hours away in Atlanta, while Francie, the baby, well, she didn't actually stay anywhere long enough for me to figure out where she lived.

"Awe, thanks. What are all you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining!"

"Well, we all wanted to make sure you started your last year as a teenager right. Who knows when you'll be home for us to take you out on your birthday again?" While my mom sounded enthusiastic when she answered, I couldn't help but notice her giving her sisters an awkward glance.

"Wow, so does that mean you guys are going to let me miss school today?"

"Of course! Unless you think they'll take Valedictorian away from you for missing," joked Teena.

"Or student body president, homecoming queen, cheerleader," added Francie.

I rolled my eyes at my aunts. They never let me forget what an overachiever I'd become. I couldn't help it; I not only like to be involved, I liked to be in charge!

"Ladies, leave the kid alone or she won't drive us to brunch!"

"You want me to drive us to brunch on my birthday? That doesn't seem very fair Aunt V!"

"How about you open your first gift of they day, and then rethink it," she responded, sliding a small box my way.

I screamed as soon as I opened it! They had gotten me the new Range Rover! While I had always had nice cars, they were hand me downs from my mom and aunts. I finally got to be the original owner of a vehicle. Six months ago, I had seen the drawings of the soon to be released Range Rover and had pined ever since. My mom would always laugh at me and tell me to keep dreaming. Now, I could sit and stare at my very own. I ran outside to see it and screamed again. It was the bright green color I thought had been invented just for me! I hopped in and started impatiently honking the horn, hoping the four of them would hurry. I couldn't wait to drive in to town!

My mother and I live on St. Simons, a small island in Georiga, so the drive to downtown didn't give us a whole lot of time in the car. Luckily, we were having a family dinner at my grandmother's, so I would get to really test the car out then. That was the only reason I went to the beach with them after brunch instead of driving around all day. Despite the fact that I had a great day with everybody, I still got the odd feeling that something was off. They all went along like everything was normal, but there was a weird vibe between them all and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I hoped that with every cocktail they would get closer to telling me what was going on, but, unfortunately, the women in my family have an uncanny ability to hold their alcohol!

I was finally told everything that night at dinner. After listening to my mother and her sisters tell me all about where our family came from, I made a decision that would forever change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes when I saw my cousin's collection of the latest Vampire novels. I really hoped that my precious Brianne didn't buy into all the myths that the latest books and movies were selling about vampires. Honestly, I shudder a little every time I hear about yet another teen girl dreaming of a sparkling vampire or romantic werewolf. Trust me, I wish guys like that truly walked the Earth. I, unfortunately, knew better.

Brianne, herself, would find out the truth in 3 days, on her eighteenth birthday. The realization that she owned every vampire novel written in the last five years was not going to make the conversation I was here for any easier.

I remember the "talk" on my birthday. The only media contact I had had with vampires had been in the movie "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", which I had seen years before I was let in on the family secret. Luckily, I didn't remember enough of the movie for it to interfere with everything I was told by my aunts. Also, I was open enough that no one feared my reaction when I was told we were an old vampire family. Brianne was very stuck on her idea of fitting in and I feared she would reject not only the option to learn more about our people, but also reject me.

Not that I wasn't weirded out to learn that I came from one of the oldest vampire families in the world. More than anything, I was intrigued, though. It didn't take much convincing for me to make the decision to pack my bags and head off to the nearest Finishing School for Vampires. My family told me later that they cared less about my decision as to whether or not I wanted to pursue the "vampire life" and more about my openness to still accept and love my family, vampires and non-vampires alike. That was my only hope for Brianne, as well.

I was beyond shocked when my aunt Teena, Brianne's mother, called and asked me to be present when they told Brianne about the family's history. I was only in my last year of studies, and while it appeared I would finish with flying colors, nothing was guaranteed. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense, though. With only a little more than a three year difference between us, Brianne and I were very close. Plus, I would be able to answer any questions she may have about the current school system and life between the decision and becoming an actual vampire. I still had a lot to learn before I was allowed to go through the "change", though, so I hoped she wouldn't ask me too much!

Brianne was unfortunate enough to be born just before Christmas. While it sucked for her on both the gifting and celebrating front, it worked out great for me. I was able to be present for her birthday, Christmas, and New Years Eve without worrying about missing anything. The school shut down for two months in the winter and two months in the summer. We were allowed to take leaves as needed, but I was too scared of falling behind or missing important information that I only left when made to. I hoped that there would be too much to do to get ready for the family holiday gatherings for me to dwell on what Brianne would be told soon enough. I didn't want her to suspect anything and annoy me until the truth broke free. I wasn't sure what happened if a vamp legacy was told too early, and that made me nervous enough to pray she never got suspicious.

"Serena? I'm heading to the mall in about ten minutes if you're interested." Speak of the devil. Knowing that avoiding her would definitely cause her to get the feeling something was up, I yelled that I would meet her downstairs as soon as I touched myself up. I took a deep breath as I grabbed my North Face and took off to the front foyer.

I bounded down the stairs and straight into my cousin, giving her an obnoxious hug.

"Well, at least you two quit squealing every time you saw each other after extended periods apart."

I tried not to turn red when I recognized the voice behind me. It took all I had to put on a cheerful grin before turning to greet Patrick.

"Hi stranger! What are you doing over here?"

"Saving your cousin from all the crazy women in the family," he responded as he pulled me into a more than friendly hug.

"Well, I am sure that Martin will appreciate that."

"Even if he doesn't, I will. Keeps me from dealing with all the crazy wedding plans going on at my house right now."

"Oh, that's right. Congratulations by the way. I meant to send a card or something, but things were crazy trying to get home for Christmas."

"Understandable. You'll be at the engagement party tomorrow night, right?"

Crap, I'd totally forgotten. "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. Well, have fun doing manly things today." I nonchalantly grabbed Brianne and hurried to the car.

"You'd totally forgotten about the engagement and the party hadn't you?"

"Let's just say there are certain things I'd like to forget."

"Well, good thing we're headed to the mall. I mean, who doesn't want to look hotter than the fiancé at their ex's engagement party?"

Although I rolled my eyes at Brianne, I was already plotting the perfect outfit in my head.

"Omigod, Serena?"

Ugh, I was getting really tired of having to fake enjoying seeing people from high school today. Granted, nothing had been as traumatic as running into Patrick earlier at the house, but recognizing Claudia's voice, I imagined this one would rank right up there. Claudia and I had been best friends from kindergarten until the day we both met Patrick Dugan.

"Claudia; long time, no see. Hope all is well."

"Things are fab as always. Just trying to find something to wear to Patrick's engagement party this evening. I assume you've heard?"

"Of course. In fact, I'm trying to find something wear, as well."

"Oh, you were invited? Won't they be awkward for everyone?"

"I would hope not. Patrick and I broke up years ago on very amicable terms. I mean, everyone has a high school sweetheart in their past." I smiled, knowing Claudia was too busy chasing after mine to have her own.

"You and Patrick weren't exactly you're average high school romance. Y'all were a boring married couple for most of high school!"

"Well, we've both grown up and moved past it. I hope everyone else has, too. Anyway, see you tonight." I quickly walked away, knowing Claudia was still standing speechless. Now I really had to find a killer dress for the engagement party.

Two hours and six hundred dollars later, Brianne and I finally arrived back at my grandmother's "plantation". It had always been my favorite place in the world. When I found out that it had been used for Vampire training hundreds of years ago before official schools had been built, I was never more proud of my family. For two hundred years, my ancestors had invited young men and women from vampire families onto their little island just off St. Simons and trained them to properly make the "change" and lead the life of an upstanding Vampire. After proper schools were built in the early 1900's, my family kept the island and made a home that was passed down from generation to generation. Even though it had been over a hundred years since vampires had been educated on Penter Island, it was the perfect place to tell the family story. It was in the gardens that I learned the greatness from which we came, and soon, it would be Brianne's turn.


End file.
